Trevon
Trevon was a neutralist group that lasted from 200411 to 200416. Their home planet was Trevoplia, now renamed Intranax under Deron. Trevon Attacking Systems Trevon had quite an odd way of attacking their enemies. They rarely used ships. They had millions of robots, called Trevon Blocks. Trevon Blocks were square blocks that came in many different types, each for a different purpose. An average Trevon Block was carried in the air by a flying Trevon Block, and are dropped directly on top of their enemies, squashing them. Average Trevon Blocks weighed about 300 pounds. However, the Flying Trevon Blocks had a tendancy to fail and miss their targets. Of the few ships Trevon used, one was their capital ship, The Mega Blok, which sported many out-of-date weapontry, and still used bullets instead of lasers. It also had a large foam missle launcher at the front. Spencon Conflict (200411) Trevon's constant failure sometimes comes in handy. In 200411, a Trevon Block accidentally left a half eaten peanut-butter and jelly sandwich near a large laser cannon pointed at a Spencon planet, but the jelly leaked from the poorly-put-together sandwich, and ended up blowing up the moon the laser cannon was based on. Somehow, the laser bounced of a very shiny banana barfed out by Trevor himself, and the cannon blew up itself. Trevor was found floating in space two days later by a Spencon patrol. Afterwards, Trevon declared war on Spencon for "being a n00b". This conflict was not taken seriously by Spencon and ignored war, and a single shot was never fired. The "Deron-Trevon Feud" For whatever reason, Trevon has always hated Deron and anything having to do with it. Trevon constantly threatened to attack Deron, and none of these threats ever came true. Deron usually ignored these threats, knowing well that it's allies in SkyClan and The Trans-Mallux would assist, and also knowing Deron's military alone could easily defeat Trevon's without even using half it's forces. Trevon's Demise Derek suggested to get rid of Trevon because he felt there was no use for Trevon and its army. With the rest of the USR helping, they deployed 3 C-Fighters equipped with large plastic crayons in place of the laser turret. They were fired about 4747 feet above ground on Trevoplia. After each crayon hit Trevon's HQ building, Trevor's extremely sensitive seasickness was actived and he barfed out thousands of shiny bananas. All of the bananas caused everyone on Trevoplia to slip and fall unendingly. Afterwards, the 3 C-Fighters flew back in, removing all the shiny bananas. Derek then threw Trevor into a nearby black hole using a T-Type, which proceded to place another black hole, causing a paradox in which Trevon can never be released from the black holes. The members of the USR then split up Trevon, with Deron gaining Trevoplia, which it promptly renamed Intranax, Stevonia gaining most of Trevon's military, Deron War Craft gaining any of it's products, and Ion gaining everything else. Category:Organizations Category:Trevon Category:Male Leader Category:Neutralists Category:Defunct Groups